


Seducing his Brother

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a problem...his emotions have latched onto his brother and the only way to get, um, off is by imagining Dean. Great. Emotions really like to throw wrenches and complicate things.</p><p>Or do they?</p><p> </p><p>Mostly just porn, no real plot.<br/>Another one of my tries at not backing down from the graphic stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Brother

Sam is only attracted to people to which he has an emotional attachment to. There’s nothing wrong with that. It just means that he has had less bedmates than his brother has had.

 

Then Jessica was killed, and the only person he really had any contact with became his brother.

 

His overly attractive brother that would make any straight man go gay, or a lesbian go straight for at least a single night. Growing up, it wasn’t a problem. Dean had his tastes, and Sam had his. Sam actually could get attached to people outside of the family, because they stayed in certain places long enough for attachments to be a possibility. Also, he had schoolwork that he could focus on along with hunting. He was always busy, and so didn’t have time to think about such things.

 

Now, he’s a grown man, who has needs that sometimes his hand just won’t work to satisfy.

 

Like now. Now, for some messed up reason, his emotions had attached themselves to his older brother, and so he could only get off to thoughts of him. Which, to be honest, is pretty disturbing to his more sane brain.

 

So now, he’s stuck listening to Dean’s deep breaths coming from the other bed in the room, and a raging hard on driving him insane. He could try to get off on the memories of his brother, just like he had been using before, but it was getting pretty ridiculous.

 

Sam throws his legs out of the bed covers, and nearly yelps at Dean’s question.

 

“Sammy? You okay?” His voice is heavy with sleep, which makes going to the bathroom and not stopping at the bed even a harder task for Sam.

 

Sam kept his gaze away from his brother, and only let himself think of Dean as brother, and not as anything else. “Yeah, good. Headed to the bathroom.” Hopefully Dean would just go back to bed, and hopefully not notice.

 

“M’kay.” Dean mumbled out, and Sam fought the urge to sigh in relief before quickly taking off into the bathroom.

 

In there, he solved his problem and quickly washed off. Hopefully Dean would be asleep when he came back in the room.

 

No such luck. “You good?” Dean asked of Sam, and Sam avoided looking at him and went back to his bed. Dean turned the light back off and Sam could hear him shuffling further into the bed.

 

“Dean?” Sam cursed himself for speaking up, but nothing that he said in his head could take back his call for his brother.

 

“Hmm?” Dean always answered, and that was something that made Sam feel even more foolish for wondering something that should be obvious.

 

It took fifteen seconds to figure out how to word what it was that he wanted to ask. “Do you… What do you think about rules of social conduct?”

 

Dean chuckles. “Too early for so many big words, Sammy.”

 

“I mean…” Sam starts, before taking a breath and going after what he really wanted to happen. “What do you think of incest?”

 

“Incest?” Sam heard the way his brother asked the question, and it nearly made him give up on his line of questioning.

 

“Yeah, incest.” Sam fought to keep his voice loud enough for Dean to hear. “You know, close family members…”

 

“I know what incest is, Sam.” Dean interrupted, his tone thoughtful in the darkness. “Why are you asking?”

 

Sam snuggled deeper into the covers to get warm, and better to avoid Dean’s gaze. “Just something I’ve been thinking about, is all.”

 

The silence stretched in the dark for so long, Sam thought Dean had fallen asleep. “I don’t know, Sam. Doing this job? It makes you see things in a different light than others get to. It makes our views a bit skewed from the normal, you know?” Dean didn’t seem to need a response, but Sam nodded, even if Dean wouldn’t be able to see it in the darkness. “I don’t judge others. I know that this job takes a lot from you. Hell, I’m the last person to judge what consenting people do.”

 

Sam let what his brother said sink in, and asked another. “Would you do it?”

 

“Do what?” Dean’s voice was still sleep covered, and Sam tried not to be annoyed.

 

“Be in an incestualized relationship?” Sam used the longer words in a way to help separate himself from what it was that he wanted.

 

Dean scoffed, “I’d never have sex with dad. More reasons than one. Or Bobby.”

 

Sam stayed silent, running things through his head, and letting the darkness make him brave. “How about me?”

 

The pauses between questions and answers was getting longer, and so Sam was once again surprised at Dean answering. “Only if you asked, little brother.”

 

“What would you say, if I happened to ask?” Sam kept his voice calm, hoping that none of his nervousness could be heard.

 

Dean seemed to take the question seriously, “I don’t know. I think it depends.”

 

“Depends on what?” Sam didn’t dare let himself hope for something that most people would be disgusted at the mere thought of.

 

Ruffling from Dean’s bed let Sam know that Dean was sitting up. “Depends on why. I don’t want things to get weird between us for something that could easily be solved in other ways.”

 

Sam held his breath, before letting it slowly out. “What if the reason is that I can’t get off without imagining your hand on me? That…that I can’t…”

 

“Sam.” Dean cut him off, and Sam heard him get up and felt him sit down on the bed behind him. “Sam? You are my brother, and I will do anything for you.” Dean pulled up the covers and lay down so that Sam could feel his length on his thigh. Dean moved his hand so that it could slip beneath the elastic lining of Sam’s boxers.

 

Strong fingers curled about Sam’s length, and Sam fought the urge to jerk his hips into his brother’s warmth, and panted as Dean set up a rhythm with his hand. He slowly increased the speed, and Dean rubbed the tip with a finger to swirl the pre-cum over the head. “Dean, I’m going to…”

 

Dean had his lips right next to his ear, “It’s okay, Sammy. I’ve got you.” His whispered reassurances were enough to send Sam on over the edge.

 

Coming down, Sam noticed the bulge behind him. Dean hadn’t come with him. “Do you want me to…?”

 

“Nay, Sammy.” Dean’s voice rumbled from behind. “I can take care of it.”

 

But Sam didn’t want Dean to ‘take care of it’. Sam wanted to take care of it, like his brother had taken care of him. “I want to.” Sam turned over and got on his knees beside the bed so Dean’s knees framed his shoulders.

 

Dean was shaking his head, but Sam just smiled up at him. “Sammy, you don’t have to…”

 

Sam pulled Dean’s boxers down enough to pull his length free, and into his mouth. Sam looked up and observed how Dean’s face contorted when he would suck or lick.

 

“Sam…” Dean groaned out, hips pushing so that he went deeper down Sam’s throat. Sam sucked harder, and as Dean swelled larger, Sam kept his lips tightly round the shaft. Dean came with a moan, and Sam swallowed in on down.

 

He pulled off with a pop, and a smirk. “You good, Dean?”

 

Sam wasn’t sure what the look on his brother’s face was, but quickly got a clue when he was being dragged up and had his lips covered with a hard but thorough kiss. “Get some sleep, bitch.” Dean pulled the covers over the both of them, and promptly fell asleep.

 

Sam? Sam snuggled deeper into his brother’s arms and was finally able to get a good night’s rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did? Writing this is a bit...uncomfortable, but writing Dean in them seems to be less so. Haha


End file.
